Mangazuki
by SasuNaruForever17
Summary: High School AU; Manga can work magic on a broken relationship. USUK


_Mangazuki_

Working at the only manga café in town has its perks. Arthur gets to enjoy free internet, free manga, and a decent pay. The job had been super hard to get; it seemed like everyone wanted to work there. Arthur had gotten the job though, probably because of all his time spent joking at various libraries and coffee shops. He thought himself the perfect employee, able to remember almost every book they had on the shelves.

Arthur was currently restocking the vending machines. He had to about once everyday. It was a little annoying, but he could put up with it. He had to if he wanted to keep his job. Snacks were essential items when it came to manga fans. Without them, the café would have no business. Or it would have business, but it wouldn't be very cheerful.

As he carefully pushed the Doritos into the holder one by one, he thought about what had happened at school earlier. He had broken up with Alfred. They always seemed to be on and off, but this time was a little more serious. Alfred had kept badgering him about copying his homework. When they first got into the relationship, Arthur didn't care too much if Alfred used it once and a while. Then it had turned into an almost daily occurrence, and Arthur didn't get a good feeling from it. He wanted Alfred to succeed, yes, but on his own.

After Arthur had put his foot down and stopped handing over his homework, Alfred had stooped to desperate measures. He had went into his locker (Arthur had told him to combination, for reasons he could not remember) and took Arthur's assignments. He had even passed them around to his other friends! It pissed Arthur off bad. _He _had worked hard for himself, not anyone else. He didn't want to be the seeder to the leeches. That was not how he was raised.

So then Arthur got a new lock, and warned Alfred that if he tried to use his papers again, it was over. Alfred got all apologetic and promised he wouldn't do it again. But then, a couple days later (today) Alfred had cheated off him on a test, and that was the last straw. Arthur waited until after school before he told Alfred that it was over. He said that he wouldn't tell the teacher that he cheated. No, that was for Alfred to do by himself.

Arthur didn't know how Alfred reacted to the news, because as soon as he had said it was over, he had stormed out of the school and to his house. As he had gotten ready for work he wondered if he had made the right decision. He still loved Alfred, and that wasn't going to change anytime soon.

He picked up the now empty box of assorted snack items and closed the door cover on the vending machine, locking it in place. He retook his position at the counter after putting away the box and picked up a manga he was currently reading. It was something about personified countries and it was pretty enjoyable. Arthur became absorbed as more and more history facts were revealed to him. He had always adored history.

The door chime signaled someone making an entrance, but Arthur didn't notice. Then, there was a couple taps on the counter and he looked up. He meet blue eyes that looked very familiar…

It was Alfred.

Arthur kept on a straight face, even though he wanted to glare. Alfred had most likely come as a customer. If it turned out he didn't then Arthur would get mean. He asked how long he was going to stay for.

"An hour. Kiku too."

Alfred stepped to the side, revealing the other man who had been standing behind him. Kiku nodded and took out some money. Arthur told them the total and they paid. He watched the two seniors go over to a couple chairs by the window, claiming their spot. They then went to the book shelves.

Arthur wanted to keep reading, but his attention wasn't focused on manga. It was on Alfred. He tried to make himself looked back at the black and white pages, but his eyes wouldn't budged. They were trained on Alfred and how he reached up, grabbed a book, then flipped through it. Arthur regretted the break up just a little bit. He used to talk with Alfred whenever he had come to the place to read. They'd share their favorites and dislikes and news. Arthur didn't want to lose those days, but…

He finally looked away from Alfred and down at the book. He didn't see the pictures though. He kept thinking about Alfred and it was driving him crazy. Maybe he should have given him another warning instead of just breaking it off like he had. Arthur glanced up, but Alfred wasn't in his sight anymore. He sighed in relief. Now maybe he could get back to-

"Excuse me. Do you know when Ai Neko-ka is coming in?"

Arthur whipped his head to the side, eyes locking with Kiku's. For a moment Arthur was lost on the question, but then it registered. He pulled out a long list and scanned over the A's.

"…Yes, the eighth of August."

Kiku nodded, but didn't move from his place in front of the counter. Arthur put the list away and stared hard at him, hoping to scare him off. It wasn't that he didn't like Kiku. He was Alfred's friend, and that meant he had automatically been his friend, when they were dating. But now…Arthur supposed that they were just classmates now. He had never really talked to the other much before anyway.

When Kiku still didn't move, Arthur questioned why he was still there.

"Well…I was wondering when you and Alfred are getting back together."

Arthur frowned. Why was the guy asking him that? He had just broken up with Alfred about two hours ago. It would most likely take time for Arthur to go over his feeling and such.

"That's none of your business."

So Arthur said it a little harshly, but he had to. If he didn't, Kiku might not get it. And it seemed like Kiku _did_ get it, but he wasn't accepting it.

"I'm Alfred's friend, and because of that, since you broke up with him, all he has done is cry to me about it. It's not that I don't care, because I do, it's just that he won't shut up. Two hours of his whining is far too many. I think you should to talk to him."

Arthur stared, face blank. That was… the most he had heard Kiku speak, ever. His expression even looked a little animate. Alive with…something. But Arthur didn't like how Alfred had probably gotten Kiku to come talk to him. He was about to ask if Alfred_had_ gotten Kiku to, but the man spoke first.

"He didn't ask me. I'm talking to you on my own."

Arthur sighed, resting his elbows on the counter and leaning over it.

"Can I trust you to watch the counter while I go and talk to Alfred?"

Kiku's eyes brightened slightly and he nodded. Arthur got off his chair and came around the side. Kiku took his place and picked up the manga he had been reading.

"Don't lose my page. Be back soon."

Arthur went searching for Alfred. It didn't take him long to find the other. He was in his favorite section: Action.

Arthur came up to him slowly. He knew Alfred seen him, because he flicked his eyes towards him quickly. He then went back to reading. Arthur crossed his arms. He saw that, there was no fooling him. Arthur stopped when he was only a foot away.

It was quiet, except for Alfred's page turning. Arthur waited for a minute, but Alfred ignored him. Looks like he would have to start. All Arthur got out was Alfred's name before he was interrupted.

"I told the teacher I cheated on the test." Alfred didn't look up from the book. Arthur stood silently next to him. He didn't really know what to think. He was happy that Alfred told the teacher, but… now what? Arthur wondered what he should say. As he was trying to come up with something, Alfred starting talking.

"Look…I'm sorry. I got desperate. I became dependent on your homework. I should have stopped when I had the chance. Now everything is messed up between us."

Arthur scanned his eyes over the books to his right. One title jumped out at him.

_Apology Accepted_.

He didn't know if it was just a trick of the light, or if that was an actual book title. His memory was fuzzy. Now Alfred was looking at him with pleading eyes. Eyes that he had gotten so used to seeing everyday….

Arthur closed the space between them, trying his best to wrap his arms around Alfred while he was still holding a book. After a few seconds Alfred brought his arms up and held Arthur close. He pressed a kiss to the side of his head.

Arthur didn't know if he should do what the book suggested or not. Maybe Alfred knew? He went with that, figuring that Alfred probably got the hint. After a few moments of a pretty crushing hug, Arthur pulled back. He didn't smile, but told Alfred that they would talk later tonight. Alfred nodded his head excitedly.

Arthur went back to the counter where Kiku was reading something new. It was pink and had a pretty boy on the front. Arthur smirked and crept around the counter slowly. Kiku didn't notice, to absorbed in the book. Taking a quick peek, Arthur saw…something a little too graphic for his tastes. He looked away, blushing slightly. He coughed into his fist and Kiku jumped, shutting the book.

He took a look at Arthur before hurrying out from behind the counter. Arthur sat down, picking up his much less…exciting? book. He wanted to muse over what he was going to talk to Alfred about later that night, but all he could think about how he was going to make like Kiku's book and get graphic. What? He was eighteen, he was allowed.

And Alfred was too. Thinking about it, maybe he should have read some yaoi manga for advice…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Horrible ending is horrible. XD I picture Kiku as the ultimate yaoi fan, since he always has a camera at the ready. Title is 'Manga Lovers' in Japanese. For Summer Camp, _again. _  
><strong>


End file.
